


Observations

by Spurlunk



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Musicians, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/pseuds/Spurlunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pop-Punk AU where D'artagnan is a young rising star who is looking into hiring the slightly edgier band The Musketeers to be the opening act on his concert tour. He decides some research is necessary first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, thanks to my wonderful friends in this fandom

a young up and coming artist called dart y. agnan (or just dart for short), known for his soulful singing with guitar, wants to become more edgy and rock-ish, so his manager gets him an opening act for his tour, a band called the musketeers made up of three older guys called porthos, aramis, and athos (those aren’t their real names but they won’t answer to anything else). before that though, he goes to watch them perform to see how they are so that he can judge them ahead of time, and he kind of disguises himself and goes to a show. they’re a lot more pop-punk boisterous than he is, and he’s entranced by the performance.

aramis is the lead singer of course, he’s the prettiest. he wears a v-neck shirt that’s tight and raggedy and cut low, with a dark blazer over it and a few necklaces, and skinny jeans of course. he’s talented but not exceptionally so, it’s that he’s charismatic and beautiful and really good at making himself appealing. upon further observation, dart is pretty sure that aramis can’t help it, he’s always ‘on’. 

athos plays bass. he’s the most serious of the trio, and wears a button down shirt with his skinny jeans. he’s always paying very close attention to what he’s doing, not as concerned with charming the audience. from a few interviews dart has read, athos cares most about the music. he doesn’t like to answer questions about relationships, rumor has it that he had his heart broken once and hasn’t gotten over it.

porthos is on drums. he’s the only one not in skinny jeans, and he has on a simple graphic tee with a leather bracelet that has silver studs on it. the only time aramis isn’t looking at the crowd, making them feel like they’re the most important people in the world to him, is when he’s looking back at porthos, who grins back at him so big it makes dart smile too, almost involuntarily. when porthos gets going, he’s a hurricane on the drums, beads of sweat flying as he plays. though he’s in the back, half-obscured by shadows, with a gold hoop earring glinting in the dark, once dart starts looking at himm he can’t look away. 

after the show, dart sticks around to see how the musketeers are when they’re not performing. he makes a point to meet as many of his fans as he can, sometimes staying for up to two hours to pose for pictures and sign things for them. aramis seems to have a slightly similar policy, flirting outrageously with anyone who approaches him. porthos is more reserved, smiling and raising an eyebrow sometimes at his friend when he catches his eye. he has fewer fans, but he seems genuinely happy to interact with them as well. it took dart a few minutes to spot athos, but he finally saw him leaning against a wall, unnoticed and watching his bandmates with the same serious face on. dart wondered if his face could do anything else at all.

after the place had almost completely emptied out, dart approaches the musketeers. before he can introduce himself, or take off his sunglasses and beanie, aramis puts his arm around his shoulder and leads him over to porthos and athos.

"dart agnan! we’ve been wondering how long you’d take to come over and introduce yourself!" aramis says.

"with a name like that, it’s destiny that we join forces," porthos says, a glint of humor in his eyes.

"i guess my disguise didn’t work as well as i thought it would," dart says.

"that’s alright, i can teach you how to make a better one," athos replies. 

"we’re looking forward to hanging out with you," he continues.

"me too. one for all and - "

"no no no, please." aramis says.

"maybe later," porthos explains, putting his arm around dart’s other shoulder, with athos next to them.

"in the meantime, let’s go get a drink!"


End file.
